Ocean's Daughter
by WhiteKnightess
Summary: Percy has just defeated Kronos, when he gets a quest from his Dad - save his little sister. Follow Evangelina Potter, Daughter of Poseidon, from start to finish! Changed things from Cannon. Rated T for saftey. Fem!Harry. First Chapter is the first three chapters in one.


_**Hi, so I wrote this in a spur of the moment, got three chapters done, and now I'm deciding to post it. Now, there are some changes to HoO and SoN, because they didn't happen. Jason, Piper, and Leo are all younger, and because I had no idea how to fit the Romans in, I made them nonexistent. Jason's weapon is also different. I may write more chapters, if I get good feedback. Thanks!**_

Chapter One - A new Home 

Percy looked around the play ground with confusion. This was an odd dream, even for a Demigod.

"Percy," Percy swiveled around to face his father, Poseidon, God of the Seas, "Do you know where this is?" Percy couldn't talk, only shake his head, "it's a playground in Little Whinging, England, near a nationhood called Wisteria Walk. Every Friday, a little girl and an old woman come here. The girl is your sister," Percy's eyes widened, "Find her. Don't let her stay there, with her abusers,"

The dream faded, and Percy bolted up in his bed. He was covered in a layer of sweat. He tumbled out of bed, glancing at the clock. It was Sunday, so he had four days till. Percy pulled on his clothes. He could never get a break in his crazy life. Percy had only defeated Kronos three months ago, and now he had to go find his little sister.

The thought was odd to him. He had a baby sister, who was being abused in another country. His blood boiled at the thought. Sure, he didn't know her, not even her name, but… His _sister_!

Percy ran out of the cabin, towards the Big House. It was three in the morning, so Chiron would probably be sleeping. This didn't matter, not to him at the moment.

"Chiron!" He banged on the door, "Chiron, wake up! I need to talk to you!"

The door opened, and there Chiron stood, with a pajama shirt and cap on. At any other time, Percy would've laughed.

"Gods, Percy, what is it?" Chiron let him in.

"Dad visited me in a dream," that got his attention, "Apparently, I have a little sister in England, and he wants me to go get her. She's being abused by the people she's staying with,"

Chiron held three fingers across his chest, and sighed, "A quest to get your sister, and so soon after…"

Percy nodded, "I know. It's way too soon, but I still have to get her,"

Chiron nodded, "And who will you be taking with you?"

"Um…" Percy thought about it, "Annabeth, obviously, and maybe Nico, if he says yes,"

Chiron nodded, "Now, go back to bed, Percy. You'll leave at noon,"

Percy nodded, and went back to his cabin. But he couldn't sleep at all. So, instead, he packed a back pack with clothes, Nectar, and Ambrosia. At six, other campers started to get up. So, with his wrist watch shield on, Riptide in his pocket, Percy headed down to Cabin Eleven, where Nico was staying for the night.

"Nico!" Percy woke the child of Hades, "Wake up!"

Nico blinked up at him, "Going somewhere, Percy?"

"Do you want to go on a quest with me?" He said bluntly.

"What kind of quest?"

"To get my little sister,"

Nico's eyes widened, "You have a sister?"

"Yeah," Percy sighed, "Dad asked me to get her, so will you come?"

Nico nodded, "Of course, Percy,"

Percy smiled, "Get ready, then. We leave at noon. I'm going to get Annabeth,"

Nico didn't hear, as he was already getting ready. Percy ran down to the Athena Cabin, and knocked. Annabeth's brother, Malcom, answered.

"Yes, Percy?" He asked, eyeing the pack.

"Can I talk to Annabeth, please?"

"Sure, wait here,"

A few minuets, Annabeth showed up at the door, already dressed (Unlike Nico was).

"Hey Percy," She smiled, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Percy blushed, "Um, Nico and I are going on a quest, and were wondering if you wanted to come,"

"Whats the quest for?"

"Getting my little sister from some abusers,"

Annabeth gasped, "Abusers?"

Percy nodded, scowling, "Yeah, so will you?"

Annabeth nodded, a determined glint in her grey eyes, "When do we leave?"

"Noon,"

ELP-ELP-ELP-ELP

It had taken three days, but here they were, in the park, on Friday. Monsters had attacked them three times on the trip, so they looked raged and homeless. Blackjack was hiding in the woods near the park. When people started arriving, Percy kept a close eye for the Old woman and little girl. It was ten till one when he saw them.

The woman was dressed in a dress, shawl, and hat, hand holding surprisingly tight to the five year old's hand. The little girl had long, wavy blue-black hair, the same surly look that Percy and Poseidon had, and bright, emerald green eyes. She was pale, skinny, and short. Her arms were covered in healing bruises, and there was a Band-Aid on her cheek. She kept her head down, and her shoulders hunched, as if expecting a blow. When the old lady sat on a bench, the girl looked around the park for a moment, searching for something. She ran towards the forest with speed surprising for someone her age.

Percy followed her silently, keeping hidden. He found her talking to Blackjack.

"Hi," The little girl said shyly, "You're not Domino. Whats your name?"

Domino?

_I'm Blackjack, little princess_, Blackjack told her, _What's your name?_

"I'm Ev-an-ge-lina," the girl had to sound it out to get it right, "Domino is usually here. Are you new around her, Blackjack?"

_Yeah, the boss came here on a quest_, Blackjack said, _Who's Domino?_

"Domino is a flying pony, like you!" Evangelina cried, smiling, "He has a white coat an black hair!"

Blackjack dipped his head, _Awesome, but we're not 'flying ponies', little Princess_

Evangelina's brow furrowed, "Then what are you?"

_Pegasi_, Blackjack told her, _that's the plural. Like, there were two Pegasi. The singular is Pegasus_

Evangelina smiled, "Okay, you're a Pegasus then!," Then she spotted something, "Look, there's Domino! I'll introduce you, Blackjack,"

A white stallion Pegasus with a black mane and tail landed a foot away from Evangelina. Percy's sister ran over to him, and hugged his front left leg.

"I missed you, Domino!" She said to the Pegasus.

_Me, too, Evie_, Domino dipped his head around her shoulder in a form of a hug, _where have you been the last two weeks?_

"The teacher said I cheated," Evangelina pouted, "But I didn't! Daddy told me the answer in my head! But no one believed me, and I got really mad, and Ms. Reye's hair went BOOM," She threw her arms out for emphasize, "Uncle Vernon locked me in my cupboard 'cause of that,"

_Cupboard?_ Blackjack's nostrils flared, and he kicked the ground with one leg, _Why I auta go Chuck Norris Pegasus style on your Uncle!_

Evangelina giggled, but shook her head, "No, Uncle Vernon would get even madder then, and I wouldn't be able to come for three weeks! But I could do without Mrs. Figg's cats,"

Domino snorted, _You really hate those cats, don't you, Evie._

Evangelina scowled, "I swear, Snowy has to be a monster! She's always scratching me, and biting me! And-and… Her eyes! They're _purple_! Kitties don't have purple eyes!"

Blackjack thought about this, _Yeah, she may be a monster. You never know. Boss's teacher was a monster once, I think._

_Really?_ Domino asked, and Blackjack nodded, _Well, Evie, stay away from Snowy from now on, okay?_

Evangelina smiled, "Its okay! Daddy told me my big brother was coming to get me! That's why I brought this, so I don't leave at Aunt Tuney's," She reached into her too big shorts pocket, and pulled out a wand, "Daddy told me it was from my granny, Hecate! I didn't want to leave it, because Aunt Tuney once found me playing with my Momma's old one, and she snapped it," Evangelina pouted at that.

Blackjack whistled, _Whoa, that things encased in Celestial Bronze_

_Hmm…_ Domino said, _Are you sure your brother is coming? _

"Daddy wouldn't lie!" Evangelina insisted.

Percy decided to show himself, and stepped forward. Blackjack was the first to notice him, but when Evangelina did, she dove behind Domino's leg.

_Yo, Boss, found your sis!_ Blackjack greeted, and turned to Evangelina, _Little Princess, you can come out now. This is your big bro._

Evangelina shyly stepped out, and Percy noticed she'd put the wand away.

"Hi," Evangelina said nervously, "Are you really my big brother?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah, my names Percy Jackson. Whats yours?"

"E-van-ge-lina Potter," Evangelina said.

"Well then, Evangelina," Percy held out his hand, "You want to meet some friends of mine?"

Blackjack snorted quietly, _Annabeth being only a friend my butt…_

Percy glared, but Evangelina didn't seem to notice. She took his hand, and he wrapped his hand around her tiny one.

"Blackjack, wait here, okay?"

_Got it, boss!_

"You, too, Domino," Evangelina said shyly, glancing at Percy for confirmation, and when he nodded, she smiled.

_Of course, Evie._

They walked back to Nico and Annabeth, Evangelina practically hugging Percy's leg. When she saw the other two Demigods, she buried her face in Percy's thigh.

"Evangelina, these are my two friends," Percy got on one knee, and pointed to each respectively, "That's Nico Di Angelo, and Annabeth Chase,"

Evangelina waved slightly. Annabeth smiled, and sat down on her knees in front of her.

"Hi there, Evangelina. We're going to take you to our home now, okay?"

Evangelina looked at her, "Is it nice there?"

Annabeth nodded, "Very,"

Evangelina gave a tentive smile, and walked over to Nico. She put her arms up, the obvious sign that she wanted to be held. Nico looked at her, then to Percy. Percy smirked, and raised an eyebrow. Nico swallowed, and picked her up. She latched herself to his hip, arms around his neck.

Smiling brightly, she said, "Hi there! I'm E-van-ge-lina!"

Nico nodded, "Nico,"

They walked back to the Pegasi, where Domino was pacing impatiently.

ELP-ELP-ELP-ELP

Evangelina stared at the Camp open mouthed, making Percy smile. This was where his sister would be. Safe, and not abused. And Nico even likes her.

Chapter Two - Finding Friends

I walked through the forest, my wand in my hand. I've been here, at Camp Half-Blood for two years now, since Percy, Annabeth, and Nico saved me. I've grown a lot since then. My hair now reaches my knees, and I almost always have it in a ponytail like Annabeth's. My skin is no longer paler-then-Nico, but tan. The wood nymphs say that I'll be faster then them in a few years, and I love swimming with Percy or the Naiads. I have two friends, too. There's Willow, a tree nymph, and Kacey Maynard, a Daughter of Hephaestus.

I'd been so lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed something crucial. I'd passed the boundary line to camp. Swallowing, I turned around, to head back to camp. I didn't like being out of it, always afraid of people treating me like the Dursleys had. But, there was a monster behind me. A chimera.

It clawed at me, and I dove to the side with a shriek. I ran, but it followed me. Breathing hard, I turned, and tapped the hilt of my wand. It transformed into my long dagger, made of Celestial Bronze. I got a swipe in at the paw, and the Chimera shrieked, clawing my face. I screamed in pain, clutching my face. Blood dribbled between my fingers, and I shakily held my dagger out in front of me. I needed to get back to camp, back to Percy. I was getting dizzy, my vision was blurry. The chimera swiped but I dodged, stumbling forward. It growled, it's face inches from mine. My breathing was ragged, but my body was acting on itself. Telling me what to do. I stabbed the chimera in the head, where I guessed it's temple was. It burst into golden dust, leaving me with a bloody claw.

My dagger went back to my wand, and I collapsed to my knees. There were hands on my shoulders. A boy's face in front of me. I couldn't make out the details, but I knew he was older then me, with blue eyes and brown hair. He was bulky. Would he kill me?

"Hey," His voice sounded far away, "Come on, stay with me, kid. Keep your eyes open. I'm taking you back to camp, okay? You gotta stay awake for me, okay? Can you hear me?"

I think I was nodding. He was picking me up, but I was so numb, I could barley feel it. I wouldn't let go of the claw or my wand. I wanted my brother, Percy. I wanted to ask this boy, a Demigod obviously, where Percy was. If he was looking for me.

"Percy," I tried to whisper, but it came out like "Perwy"

"Perwy?" The boy said, probably confused, "No, my names Daniel. Come on, we're almost there. Stay awake, okay?"

I think I nodded, but I'm not too sure. Blood was in one of my eyes, running down my face. It hurt so badly. I needed my brother, Chiron, anyone familiar. This boy, Daniel, I didn't know him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, because if he was, he wouldn't be taking me back to camp. But he was still unfamiliar.

We were passing the hazy image of a pine tree - _Thalia's Tree_. We were in camp. I was crying, I think. There was yelling around me. Daniel was transferring me to someone else's arms. Familiar arms. Percy's face was suddenly close to mine.

"Evie, stay awake," He was crying. I'd never seen him cry before, "Stay awake, you hear me? Don't close your eyes. We're taking you to the Infirmary" He was running, and asking Daniel something.

"What the gods happened?" Percy sounded angry.

"I was coming back to camp," Daniel explained, "I heard screaming, so I ran to it. I found her near the border, in the woods, half awake, fighting off a Chimera. She killed it, and got the claw as a Spoils,"

"A Chimera? Near the border?"

"Yeah, it seemed pretty angry. I think she stabbed it's foot or something, trying to get away. It clawed her face,"

"Gods, why did this have to happen to her," Percy was muttering, and noticed something about my face. I was so tired, and things were getting to blurry, "Evie! Evie stay awake! Evangelina Lily Potter, you stay awake!"

I forced my eyed wider, but only a fraction. Percy only called me Evangelina when things were serious, so I would listen. But everything hurt, and hurt so _bad_. Spots were appearing in my line of sight, my vision black at the edges. I heard shouting, but I couldn't make out the words. I could only make out one; Water.

Then, I was wet. It wasn't lake or stream water. More like water from a canteen. But it still made me feel a little better, enough to open my mouth.

"Hurts," My voice was rough, and the word came out "Huws,"

"I know it does," Percy's voice was next to my ear, "But you half to tough it out, okay? Think of Domino, of Annabeth, of Nico. You stay awake for them, and your other friends. Willow and Kacey. Think of swimming, running, and the rock wall," I love the rock wall, "Stay awake for me, okay? Percy, your brother. Stay awake for me,"

I nodded, only slightly, and my breathe hitched at the pain it caused. Someone was forcing a drink down my throat, and I swallowed greedily. It tasted like Diet Coca-cola I'd gotten from a Hermes kid once. Then I was being fed something that tasted like vanilla pudding. My favorite.

The pain was subsiding. I wanted sleep now more then ever. I closed my eyes, and lolled my head, ignoring the words from Percy to stay awake. Like hell I was staying awake, I wanted sleep.

The next morning, I woke to sunlight bathing my face. But I could only see out of one eye, the other was covered in bandages. I groaned, and shifted, trying to hide from the sun. A hand wrapped around mine.

"Evie, are you awake?" Percy was sitting next to me.

"Duh," I muttered, "How long've I been out?"

"Three days," Percy sighed, "Evie, you don't know how worried I was, when Daniel walked through camp, with you in his arms, covered in blood. For a moment, I thought you were dead, but you were breathing. Gods," He took a deep breathe, "What in the world possessed you to leave camp?"

"I didn't mean to!" I insisted, "I was walking through the forest, scouting for a good look out spot for the next Capture the Flag game, and I didn't realize I'd passed the border. I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't mean to!"

Percy smiled, "I know. Your too much like me, always getting into weird situations," He paused, and looked passed me, at the door, "Daniel wants to talk to you. I'll be outside, okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I know. See you later, Percy,"

He stood and left. I turned my head, to look at Daniel. Now that I wasn't having fuzzy vision, I could get a better look at him. He was taller then me, built like a Mini-Hulk, with messy caramel brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He gave me a half smile, and sat where Percy had.

"Hi, Daniel," I said quietly, "Thanks for, uh, you know,"

He rubbed the back of his neck, flushing a little, "Ah, its okay. You needed help, and wouldn't have gotten back to camp on your own. So…" He paused, "Your Evangeline Potter, Daughter of Poseidon?"

"Yeah…You?"

"Daniel Richmond, Son of Ares,"

"Cool…" I lifted a hand to my bandaged face, "So, what's the verdict? Any battle scars?"

He swallowed, and didn't acknowledge my attempt at a joke, "Well, you have a scar now across your left eye. They were able to fix your eye, but it's now more of a silvery white then bright green,"

I nodded quietly. I loved my green eyes, and it saddened me that I only had one green anymore. They were my mom's coloring. Something that I loved. But as long as I could see out of it, I was good.

"Hey," I noticed that he was acting as if it was his fault, "Its not your fault, its mine for crossing the border,"

"But it is my fault. If I had been a little bit faster…"

"If you say its your fault one more time, I'll poke _your_ eye out. Its not. Your. Fault, Daniel," I told him, pointing a finger at him, and then cracked a smirk, "But hey, if you really want to make it up to me, give me vanilla pudding. Or be my friend. Or both,"

He smiled, "I'll take you up on that offer,"

Chapter Three - My first Quest and Letters 

You know that feeling, when you wake up from a nightmare, and for a moment, all you can hear is your own breathing? Yeah that's what I'm experiencing, except that was no nightmare. That was a goddess and god giving me a quest in my dream. Apparently, Aphrodite and Hephaestus each have a kid, and they want me to go get them. Really, it was kind of ironic. Aphrodite and Hephaestus are married, and their Demigod children are friends. But I was excited , too - my first quest!

It was nine in the morning. I stretched my arms out with a yawn. Pulling myself out of bed, I got ready. I pulled on my Camp Half-Blood shirt over my white sports bra I slept in, my blue jean cut off shorts, and high top blue converse. My wand was suck in my back pocket, and my now packed blue backpack on my back. I stared at my left eye, thinking about the last time I'd left camp, three and a half years ago. My scar was there, it went through my eye brow, and three inches below my eye, and more proof was my silver iris, instead of green. I'd grown stronger since then, and if I ever saw the Chimera again, I would beat the crap out it.

I jogged up to the Big House, and some campers waved at me. I was popular since I beat the Chimera, and beat up the Ares Cabin counselor, Clarisse, in wrestling. Chiron was sitting in his wheel chair, playing a card game with the Camp Oracle, Rachel. They smiled at me.

"Hey, Chiron, I've got a quest!" I chirped, "Aphrodite and Hephaestus want me to fetch their two demigods,"

His eye brows rose, "And where are these two?"

I cocked my head, thinking back to the dream, "They're supposed to be on the Grand Canyon today. The weird thing is, they're _ten_, like me. Much younger then thirteen,"

"Hmm," Chiron said thoughtfully, "That's odd, but we'll find out when they get here, I suppose," He turned to Rachel, " Would you give her a prophecy?"

Rachel smiled, "Of course. Ask your question, Evie,"

I nodded, "How will the quest go?"

Her eyes glazed over, and green smoke spilled from her mouth, her voice came out different, "_You will go west, to find what you seek. Faced in danger, the Sky's son shall save thee. Four messages, each from the same person. Your path will be chosen, with one decision._"

Ominous… Hmm…

"Uh, thanks, I think," I was still a little weirded out by the prophecy, "I'll see you when I get back, Chiron. Do you mind if I borrow a chariot?"

Chiron smiled, "Not at all, Evangelina,"

"Bye then! Tell Percy where I went, 'kay?"

"I will,"

I ran down to the stables, and hooked two Pegasi to a chariot.

_What are we doing, Princess?_ The palomino Pegasus asked.

"Going on a quest," I told him.

_Awesome!_ The brown coated Pegasus said.

"Yeah, I totally agree,"

We were off in a few minuets. The Pegasi went pretty fast, and we got to the Grand Canyon in three hours. And it was being attacked.

"Crap" I yelled, "Okay, guys, land where the mortals wont see you easily. I'm jumping off!"

_Got it, Princess_, the palomino reminded me of Blackjack.

I jumped off the back of the chariot, and landed in a crouch next to a girl. There were only three kids on the bridge, everyone else was at the exit. She had choppy brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a snowboarding jacket. They were facing wind spirits.

I slashed the nearest one with my dagger, and it turned into dust. I had to surprise them, or they wouldn't die. I ran behind another, slashed it, and it died. One more, and it was facing a boy. Said boy had a sword, and killed it. The three kids ran up to me. The sword boy had sunny blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a scar on his upper lip. The last boy looked like a chocolate elf. He had mocha skin, pointed ears, and curly black hair.

_Princess, we're here to pick up!_ the brown Pegasus told me, as they landed a few feet away.

"Okay, everyone, get in the Chariot, or do you want to free fall and die?" I pointed to the crumbling bridge.

"Heck no! I don't wanna be a Leo-Pancake!" The elfy boy cried, jumping the chariot, "Piper, Jason, come on!"

Piper, the girl, nodded, and followed. Jason and I were left, and as we took a step forward, the concrete under us fell. I screamed loudly, and shut my eyes tightly. Please don't kill me, Zeus! I don't want to die!

Hand gripped my shoulders and legs. I opened my eyes, and found my self bridal style in Jason's arms. And we weren't falling. We were hovering. He looked at me in concern.

I said weakly, "Thanks. Head back to the chariot, please?" "Well duh," He smiled amusedly, "What else would we do? Free fall? I don't think you'd like that,"

I shook my head, "No, I wouldn't,"

He set me down on the Chariot's floor. With a deep breathe, I took the reigns, and we were flying away.

"Go on auto pilot, will you?" I asked the Pegasi.

_Sure, Princess_, they answered.

I nodded, and turned to face the Demigods, who were sitting against the walls. I slid down to sit, myself.

"So, introductions?"

"More like, we get answers," Piper said.

I sighed, "Your Demigods. I am a Demigod. I was sent by Aphrodite and Hephaestus to pick up their two kids, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. What I wasn't expecting was you," I nodded to Jason, "But hey, the more the merrier,"

"Demigod, as in half human, half god?" Jason asked.

"Yup!" I smiled, "Piper, your mom is Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, and Leo, your dad is Hephaestus, God of Blacksmiths and Fire," I informed them, "I am Evangelina Potter, and my dad is Poseidon, God of the Seas,"

"That's why you were scared of being high up without something to stand on," Jason said, "But who is my parent?"

"I think…I think its Zeus, God of the Sky," I glanced at the clouds above us, thinking of Rachel's prophecy _Faced in danger, the Sky's son shall save thee_, "But I cant be sure until we get back to Camp,"

"Camp?" Leo asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," I said, my hand on my leather beaded necklace, "The only safe place for Demigods. I've been there for five years,"

"Why is your, uh, eye…" Piper said awkwardly.

I smiled softly, "I was seven, and I left camp by accident. A Chimera decided I'd make a good chew toy,"

They gaped at me. I scratched my head awkwardly.

I decided to break the silence.

"So, Jason, where'd you get the sword? This all seems new to you, so why do you already have a weapon?"

Jason looked dumbly at the small flashlight in his hand that had been his sword a moment ago.

"I… I don't know," He admitted, "One moment, my pocket was empty… Then those _things_-"

"Storm Spirits," I corrected.

He nodded, "Storm Spirits. Then, it was just there, and I just somehow knew to use it,"

I nodded in understanding, "That's happened to me. Having your mind guide you, its just a Demigod thing. You get used to it, in tim-"

A hoot interrupted me. I turned my head, and saw four owls. Each of them had a letter in their beaks. I gapped. Who would _dare_ use Athena's sacred bird as a _pidgin carrier_? Oh, the Goddess of Wisdom was not going to like this. I took the letters, and read the addresses.

Evangelina Potter

The Chariot Floor

New York

America

Piper McLean

` The Chariot Floor

New York

America

Leo Valdez

The Chariot Floor

New York

America

Jason Peters

The Chariot Floor

New York

America

"You have mail," I said, handing them each their letters. Then, I opened mine;

Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later then July 31st/

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I looked up to the others, and they all looked like fish. I probably did, too.

"We need to see Chiron right away," I told them, "Then we'll figure out if these letters are real or not, okay?"

They nodded silently, and I kind of felt bad for them. I had years to get used to the Demigod stuff, but now they had that _and _these letters. A line ran through my head; _Four messages, each from the same person_. We got four letters, each from this magic school. The last line bothered me though; _Your path will be chosen, with one decision_. What decision?

We landed a few feet away from the Big House. Chiron galloped towards us, smiling. Some other campers took the Pegasi and Chariot, after we hopped of. An owl each sat on our heads. I glared at mine.

"Hey, Chiron," I greeted with a smile, "There was an unexpected guest there. Meet Jason Peters. And that's Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, and Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus,"

He nodded, but as he opened his mouth, our faces were bathed in a yellow glow. A holographic thunderbolt was over Jason's head. I smiled at him. I knew it was Zeus. Chiron's font legs fell to the ground in a mock bow, and everyone but the new trio followed in his lead. The trio gave me confused looks, but I only smiled lopsidedly.

"All hail Jason Peters, Son of Zeus, Lord of the Sky King of the Gods," Chiron declared, and there was a roar of clapping.

People began to get up, and dispersed. Jason, Leo, and Piper came up to me.

"What the grease monkeys was that, Evangelina?" I winced internally. I forgot to tell them to call me Evie.

"That," I said, "Was the campers honoring a kid of the Big Three. Just think, I was five when they did that to me,"

"Big Three?" Jason was so confused, just like I had been.

"You'll learn after the initiation video," Chiron stood next to me, "And after, Evangelina will give you a tour of camp,"

"Uh, change of plans, Chiron," I said, and he looked at me curiously, so I handed him my letter, "We need to know what these mean, if they're real, and what to do about it if so,"

His face paled slightly at the emerald green ink, "Ah, I had hoped I was wrong, but…" He turned to Jason, Leo, and Piper, "Come, I'll show you to the TV.

Once they were done watching the video, we all sat in the jungle-like living room. Ah, I missed Mr. D and his dry humor…

"So," Leo pushed, "The letters?"

Chiron sighed, "They are real. But, the witch and wizard gene usually dies in a Demigod. This doesn't happen often, and this is the first time in two hundred years that its showed up. Jason, Leo, Piper," He addressed, "You would be what they call a 'Muggleborn'. Someone born from non-magical blood. But Evangelina," He turned to me, "Because you carry your step father's surname, you'd supposedly be the equivalent of a 'Pureblood', someone who's whole family is magical. But, in between, is some one who is the child of a witch or wizard and a 'Muggle', a mortal,"

"So, what do we do about it?" I asked, "Do we go, or do we not? I, for one, want to. I mean, my grandma is Hecate!"

Chiron sighed, "You can go, if you would like, but you mustn't reveal your true heritage. Wizards believe Demigod to be extinct, and if they found out they were back, they'd try and slaughter each and every one, because they believe they are 'dark' and 'evil',"

We were quiet for a moment, before I said, "I think I'll take the risk. I want to learn their type of magic,"

"I'll go, too," Jason declared, "I want to know more about this world,"

"I'll go," Piper glanced at Jason, and blushed. I realized she had a crush on him, "Jason's my friend, so I go where he goes,"

"I want to go, for sure! This wizards are going to get a mouthful of Leo brand Pranks!" Leo smiled, and we shared a look. Ah, Hogworts wouldn't know what hit them!

"Well," Chiron said, "Right back, for a staff member to meet you at Central Park," He looked to me, "Will Percy be able to come with you? Or Annabeth, or Nico?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh course Percy's coming. Wouldn't be the same without him,"

There was a collective pause, before the trio burst out. At the same time, in the same tone.

"Who's Percy?"

I just couldn't help it, after the day I'd had. I burst into loud giggles.

_**I love reviews!**_


End file.
